GJ club - Afterstory
by septorex101
Summary: Just a little something to get the creative juices flowing in my landslide of work. I feel this anime is HORRIBLY under-rated and deserves more to it, so here's a little aftermath. Slowburner over here boys. Kyouya x Main 4. Gonna keep this one T. No lemons.


**Hey, whats good my guys? Septorex101 back with another story. Now before you start raising pitchforks and torches, I am still working on Mercenary of Zero. Just having a pretty rough time with school (Taking 3 science courses and a calculus block Fucks with you like that), and have had pretty much no motivation to write because of how tired i've been. This little story is gonna act as a refresher whenever I start to lose motivation, and besides, let's face it, GJ Club has almost no fanfictions, and the ones it DOES have are all garbage. I think I counted 9 when I checked. I just finished the anime on the night that i'm writing this first chapter, and just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So without further ado, (hopefully) the first GOOD GJ club fanfiction may begin!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kyoya Shinomiya, as of today, I pronounce you the newest president of the Good Job club!"

Truly, today was a bittersweet day. Today, 3 of the Good Job club's beloved members, as well as girls that I secretly admitted to having feelings towards, where graduating. The girl who just gave me my new title goes by the name of Mao Amatsuka, A short girl, around 4'10, with long, orange hair. Standing on her left was the (previously) most quiet person in the club, our favorite meat-obsessed cat girl, Kirara Bernstein. Kirara is incredibly tall, i'd go as far as to say at least 6 feet. She has short blonde hair that always seems to stand up in two spots, and even twitch at times, making her look a cat. And finally, on the right of Mao stood the cool beauty who lacks common sense, Shion Sumeragi. She has long purple hair, and constantly seems to wear her uniform jacket off of her shoulders. Like Kirara, she is also very tall, but still a few inches shorter them her. If I had to guess, i'd say around 5'10.

"Of course. Under my guidance, I will lead the Good Job club to new heights, and will show many others what it means to be in this club!" I loudly proclaimed with tears in my eyes, but a smile on my face. It took a lot out of me to keep that smile on my face when I realized that 3 of the girls I both idolized and crushed on where quite possibly gonna be stepping out of my life for up to an entire year. The only thing that really kept me going was "Ore-Mode" as they had so lovingly dubbed it.

By my side, I currently have the two last members of the club, Megumi Amatsuka and Tamaki Kannazuki. Megumi is a decently tall girl, about 2 inches shorter than shion, with short bright pink hair, and a big blue bow on the back. Despite being significantly taller than Mao, she is actually her younger sister of 1 year. Tamaki was the only first year in the club, now a second year, and it shows in her short height, rivalling that of Mao's. She has bright green hair done up in twin tails, held in place with two bells. She also seems to have this weird ability to never gain weight, regardless of what she eats.

After the three seniors-now-graduates had left, Megumi turned to me.

"What should we do now… President?" She asked with a small smirk on her face. This was obviously meant to fluster me. And she succeeded.

"P-P-P-President?! Please Megumi, just call me Kyoya like normal!" I squeaked out. It feels like my entire head is gonna overheat from hearing her call me that. I then coughed to calm down, and thought about what we should do next. "I guess the first thing we should do now is get more members in the club, right? Now that those three have left, we only have 3 members left, and need to find a fourth by the end of the month or the club will get disbanded." I said after I had calmed down. "Although, that should be easy seeing as-"

*CRASH*

Suddenly, the door to the clubroom was flung open in a manner I was all to familiar with, by a person I was also familiar with.

"-My sister is now a first year. Hey Kasumi." I said in a completely unsurprised tone at my little sisters antics. Her name is Kasumi Shinomiya, standing at around 4'11, with short, dark purple hair, being a slight bit darker than Shion's own hair.

"Hey big brother! I'm so happy you're gonna let me join your club! I can't wait to spend everyday with you!" She half shouted. "So now that you have your fourth member, what are you gonna do now, huh, big bro?" She asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Well…" I started. "I've been thinking… even is Mao, Shion, and Kirara have graduated and can't come to club AT SCHOOL, that doesn't mean we can't meet up with them OUTSIDE of school, does it?" I sorta half questioned. At this, all the girls in the room gained a look of realization, followed by understanding.

I then turned to Megumi. "So Megumi, would you be fine with asking Mao if she can think of a place where we all can meet up, without having to come to the club room, and now that far from all of our houses?"

Thankfully, Megumi, as always, was way ahead of me. "I actually had a feeling you where going to ask something like that, so I prepared in advance. I've already talked to the other 3 about it, and they agreed to meet up this saturday at our house. I trust you know where it is since you've been there a few times, right, Kyoya?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I should be fine getting there. Thank you so much Megumi!" I exclaim with a massive smile on my face.

No matter what happens, nothing can break up the Good Job Club.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Well then, I think that turned out pretty well. I'll be honest, I didn't even make a rough draft of this chapter or anything. I just started writing and rolled with it. I LOVED the anime Good Job Club, and while I understood WHY it ended after only 12 episodes, understanding and satisfaction are two completely different things. So yeah, I altered Kyoya's character juuuuuusst a biiiiiit to better fit the story, and if you couldn't tell: ITS A HAREM AGAIN. Sorry, I just can't pick between these girls, and that's pretty much the main reason for the harem. And before anyone asks, NO, none of the little sister characters are gonna be in it. As for Kasumi being in the first year of highschool, I actually forgot how old she was in the anime, and when I looked on the wiki, it only said "15-17" so yeah, I kinda just chose to put her in the first year. As for MoZ, when can you expect an update you may ask? Well, tomorrow I have a bunch of work to get done, but I SHOULD be able to get it out on monday, depending on if I get a metric shit ton of work dumped on me or not. I promise that at the latest it will be wednesday, and no later. Anyways, this is Septorex101, Signing off.**


End file.
